La Herencia De Morgane
by noiraaa
Summary: Enterate de que si te despistas, mueres. Y que los aliados son traidores que esperan su hora. O matas o te matan en un mundo donde el poder es lo más importante. Empezaré con caps cortos.
1. Prólogo

amY... ¿Lo saBeS, no? PueS nO Te Lo DiGo! Te "quelo" caRi!

**Prólogo. **

- Pero Albus, no puedo quedarme aquí un año entero, me encontraría -

- Deja de decir estupideces, Yudieth, ha tardado tres años en encontrarte en Beauxbatons, no pasará lo mismo estando aquí -

- Él se imagina que me has traído aquí, Albus -

Silencio.

- Y será por eso, entre otras cosas, por lo que a partir de ahora dejas de ser Atenea Simons -

- Pero…-

- Nada de peros- La silenció el director - Deberás volver a cambiar tu nombre. Dudo que alguna vez puedas volver a ser Yudieth De Morgane. Estarás un año y te darás a conocer como Marie Evans -

- Marie no es un nombre que me agrade demasiado -

- Entonces cámbialo -

Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante -

- Buenas noches, Albus - Se fijó en que no estaban solos en el despacho - Buenas noches, señorita -

La joven sólo atinó a mover la cabeza, por mera cortesía.

- Albus, tengo ahí fuera al señor Potter y al señor Black. Volvieron a retarse con el señor Snape, el cual está en la enfermería ahora- Se detuvo, esperando la reacción de su director.

- La señorita se marchará enseguida, luego ya hablaré yo con ellos. Que esperen fuera -

- Está bien- Dio media vuelta y esta vez pudo ver en los ojos de la joven, la determinación de alguien que no es novicio en el juego de matar.

El anciano director se levantó de su asiento y se acercó, de espaldas a su invitada, hacía las ventanas.

- Ahora mismo no estoy para las sandeces de estos pequeños renacuajos- Soltó el director, su voz dejaba al descubierto una faceta que pocos conocían del gran Albus Dumbledore, director del majestuoso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; la de alguien que no siempre puede cargar sobre él el peso del mundo. - En septiembre entrarás a séptimo curso, ya que el nivel de tus poderes es incluso superior a la enseñanza que aquí impartimos, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa -

- Muchas gracias, Albus. Mamá y papá no se equivocaron al dejarme en tus manos -

- Sigue sorprendiéndome que puedas hablar con esa soltura cuando sólo hace una semana que…-

- Que mis padres murieron- Acabó la joven - Lo he asumido tío Albus, no te preocupes por mí -

- No salgas de casa -

- No pensaba hacerlo -

- Te conozco, Lilliane -

- ¿Cómo has…? -

- Te conozco…-

Volvieron a golpear la puerta.

- Pasen -

La pesada puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos chicos altos, guapos y con un aire de seguridad, que la joven creyó morirse del asco que le daban esa pareja de ególatras machistas.

- Señorita Evans, nos vemos en septiembre -

- Lo mismo digo -

Dejando a unos boquiabiertos chicos desexto curso, la joven Lilliane Evans se desvaneció de su asiento, tal cual los chicos quisieron desplegar sus encantos con ella.

- Y bien, chicos… ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? - Preguntó el director, más en broma que de cualquier otro modo.

Los dos apuestos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, y tras una mirada cómplice y una carcajada, empezaron a explicarle con todo lujo de detalles su - pequeño- encuentro con Snape.

- Aunque encuentro admirable que os peleaseis con el señor Snape por defender a un estudiante de primer curso, sabéis que tengo que castigaros¿cierto? -

- No sea muy duro, profesor -

- No lo seré, señor Black -

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

En Inglaterra no solía hacer demasiado calor, por lo que los días de verano eran muy agradables. Sentarse en un banco de un parque, con un chico y disfrutar de una tarde maravillosa sería el sueño de cualquier chica de catorce años encerrada en su casa.

Pero no el de Lilliane Evans. Hacía poco más que dos horas que su tío, Albus Dumbledore, a quien sus ahora difuntos padres habían dado su custodia, se había marchado.

Era 16 de Julio. Era su cumpleaños. No es que el hecho de que sus padres no pudieran celebrar el cumpleaños con ella la turbase, ni por asomo. Sin embargo, ella siempre había sido reacia a las celebraciones. En realidad, Lilliane era reacia a muchas cosas.

Desde pequeña le enseñaron que la vida no es un camino de rositas. Que si te despistas, mueres; y que los aliados son traidores que esperan su hora. Tal vez era esa la razón de su manera de ser.

Fría, tosca e inteligente, asquerosamente inteligente. Poseía un don, el del fuego. Tenía un punto débil, y ese era su carácter. Solía dar paso a su mal humor muy habitualmente y eso le acarreaba unas consecuencias fatales. Las últimas, por poner un ejemplo, ocasionaron que Antoine Deveraux tuviera que ser trasladado al hospital con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Pero volvamos a los hechos. Dumbledore había estado con ella cerca de una hora. Conversaron como adultos. De temas tan interesantes como son los nuevos fichajes de Las Holyhead Harpies, la quema de brujas en el s. XV y de Él.

Lilliane Evans… Yudieth de Morgane, para ser más concretos, había nacido en una de las familias mágicas con mayor tradición. Se decía, se comentaba, se rumoreaba que la familia De Morgane era descendiente directa de la gran hechicera Morgana. Lo que no sabían, era que no erraban al pronunciar semejantes declaraciones.

Había una leyenda… Una antigua leyenda que sus padres no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para contarle. Habían dejado a Dumbledore dicha responsabilidad. Una gran responsabilidad que, además, implicaba protegerla de Él. Un mago oscuro y tenebroso que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, y que ansiaba el poder de Morgana, o la muerte de la misma.

Sin embargo, Lilliane deseaba ir a Hogwarts. Aunque supiese que allí corría el gran riesgo… De morir.

De una manera o de otra.

**Nota Autora.** No os acostumbreis a esto... ¿Alguien sería tan bondadoso como para perder sus horas de ocio ayudandome con mi pésimo inglés? Por favor y gracias. Agregenme al msn o envienme un e-mail y hablamos.

Heidi


	2. Capitulo I

A mi hermano. No puedes imaginarte cuanto te quiero.

**Capitulo I.**

Ese día toda su vida iba a cambiar, aunque ella no lo supiese.

Era 1 de septiembre y tal como le había mandado su tío, Lilliane se encontraba sentada en un compartimento del Expresso de Hogwarts. Hacía poco más de diez minutos que el tren se había puesto en marcha y a pesar de que muchos alumnos quisieron compartir con ella el viaje, la pelirroja les había echado junto con una cariñosa mirada de asco.

En el momento en que la pelirroja se giró hacía la ventana, un chico de unos 17 años abrió la puerta del compartimento.

- ¿Puedo? -

Lily se giró hacia él y le echó una de sus furiosas miradas, sin embargo el chico le respondió de igual manera. Cerró la puerta y se sentó.

- ¡Por fin alguien interesante! – dijo Lilliane en un perfecto inglés, aunque se notaba su acento francés.

- Severus Snape, Slytherin – se presentó el chico, alargándole la mano.

- Lilliane Evans, soy nueva – respondió la ojiverde estrechándole la mano.

- Eres muggle… - susurró el moreno, a la vez que intentaba soltarse de la chica.

La pelirroja zafó al chico y le susurró en la oreja:

- Pero como no hay mejor compañía, te quedarás aquí – Para después soltarle, y sonreírle.

De nuevo, la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Snape? – siseó un chico rubio, alto y de complexión fuerte. Entonces reparó en la presencia de Lily - ¡Oh! Veo que tienes compañía… Entonces me quedaré – añadió con mirada libidinosa.

- Lilliane Evans – volvió a presentarse y, adelantándose al comentario del otro, añadió – Y si, soy hija de muggles.

- Lucius Malfoy – respondió el rubio - ¿Sabes, Lilliane? No creo que eso sea un gran problema. -

Snape y Evans estuvieron cerca de media hora platicando sobre el tipo de enseñanza en Hogwarts y sobre la vida de Lily, la cual era mentira en grandes dosis. Todo, bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy, que creyó ver en la mirada de la pelirroja una determinación y una seguridad en si misma que más quisieran algunos de los mortífagos más experimentados al servicio del Señor Oscuro.

Para cuando el trayecto llegó más o menos a la mitad, Snape y Lily ya se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque su conversación, un tanto disparatada, denotase justo lo contrario. Cuando la discusión estuvo en su punto más caliente alguien abrió la puerta del compartimento.

- Chicos… -

- ¡CÁLLATE! – replicaron a la vez Severus y Lily, cabreados por que alguien les interrumpiese.

La señora del carrito salió pitando de allí, medio asustada medio enfadada y despotricando contra los jóvenes de hoy en día, obligando a Malfoy a ir tras ella para conseguir sus dulces.

Media hora después, Malfoy todavía no había vuelto y la discusión amistosa de Lily y su nuevo mejor amigo empezaba a alcanzar puntos críticos. Por precaución, era aconsejable no acercarse. Pero… Para todo hay un pero.

La puerta volvió ha abrirse. Sin embargo esta vez, los ocupantes no dejaron siquiera hablar a los nuevos.

- ¡LÁRGENSE! -

- Huy, que humor, Snivellus – comentó un muchacho, también de 17 años, moreno.

- ¿Y esta quién es¿Tu novia, Snappy? – preguntó irónico su amigo.

Pareció hacerles gracia, porque chocaron sus palmas en señal de victoria. La pelirroja, cabreada, les cerró la puerta en las narices después de un sincero y escueto:

- Iros a la mierda. -

Cerca de las nueve llegaron a Hogsmeade, y para entonces, Severus le había dado la razón a Lily. Él no era quien para discutir con una hija de muggles sobre la política medioambiental del protocolo de Kyoto. ¿O, sí?

Subieron a los carruajes y poco antes de que estos se pusieran en marcha, una pareja de acaramelados Ravenclaw se unió a ellos.

Los caballos tiraron. Mientras que Severus hacía ascos a la pareja que seguía besándose como si la vida les fuera en ello, Lilliane miraba por la ventanilla al majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts, donde a pesar de no ser estudiante, había ido tantas otras veces.

De repente, empezó a escucharse un ruido de fondo, separando de curiosidad a la pareja que viajaba con ellos. Poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en gritos de gente alucinada o eufórica, para finalmente, convertirse en un estruendo insoportable y acabar con la paciencia de la pelirroja.

Se puso de pie, se jaló de la puerta y asomó tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo para poder ver el inicio del alboroto. Dos jóvenes se habían subido al techo del carruaje y con sus varitas lanzaban fuegos artificiales iluminando aquella oscura noche el primero de septiembre.

Lily, por no ser menos, murmuró un hechizo levitador y subió al tejado. Gritó.

- ¡Eh¡Vosotros dos, bajaos de ahí! -

- Pero mira, James. Si es la novieta de Snivellus – dijo uno de los dos.

El chico llamado James le siguió.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tu, además de la parienta del pelo grasiento, para ORDENARNOS a nosotros, Los Merodeadores, que bajemos de aquí? -

- Primero, no soy la novia de Severus. Segundo, soy la Premio Anual y tercero: alguien que quiere veros muertos en esa nube en la que vivís permanentemente. -

Sin acabar de hablar, ya había alzado la varita atando y amordazando a ambos chicos, que estaban estupefactos. Los hizo desparecer bajo la atenta mirada de algunos estudiantes furiosos por ver acabar sus diversión; enviándolos directamente al despacho del director con una nota pegada en la frente explicando los sucesos vandálicos cometidos por esa pareja de morenazos sinvergüenza.

Dumbledore les vio aparecer y sonrió, peleándose con la envoltura de un caramelo de limón, sentado tras el desordenado escritorio del despacho del director.

Mientras, Lily y Severus ya habían llegado al castillo y estaban subiendo las escaleras para ir al Gran Comedor, cuando Snape se dignó a hablar.

- ¿Sabes, Li? Eres mi heroína. -

- ¿Y eso? -

- Por lo de antes… ¿Sabes? Hay muy poca gente que se atreva sola contra esos dos. Juntos, son como una bomba, y uno solo, puede arruinarte la existencia de por vida. -

- Sev. Hay una cosa llamada valor. Y aunque muchos puedan llamarlo locura, es bueno recordarlo… -

El Slytherin se quedó callado y parado viendo avanzar a su amiga. Meneó la cabeza y la siguió.

- Acabarás en Griffindor – comentó Snape

- Tal vez… -

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y una señora de unos treinta y pocos años de aspecto severo se llevó a la pelirroja a una sala contigua.

- ¿Señorita Evans? – preguntó. Al ver que la muchacha sonreía, siguió – Soy la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Griffindor. Como entrará a séptimo, antes de su selección Dumbledore la presentará para que no pregunten demasiado¿ok? Cuando oiga su nombre, prepárese, y cuando oiga los aplausos de la gente, adelante y por esa puerta de ahí – añadió de un tirón, señalando una puerta que, antes, cuando habían entrado, no estaba.

- Muchas gracias, profesora. -

- De nada. Además, te debía una. No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para que alguien les diera su merecido a esos dos. Deberías haber visto la cara de Potter y de Black cuando aparecieron en el despacho de Dumbledore atados y amordazados a una silla de madera. -

- Habría matado por verlo – objetó Lily con una sonrisa misteriosa que aterrorizó a McGonagall.

- Esperemos que eso no sea necesario, Yudieth – replicó la maestra, triste.

Para cuando Lilliane terminó de asimilar las últimas palabras de su futura profesora, ella ya se había marchado. ¡Pero cómo se había atrevido! No hacia ni una hora que estaba en ese castillo y ya la McGonagall esa sabía quien era realmente. A ese paso al día siguiente a primera hora ya lo sabría todo el profesorado.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que el barullo que había en el Gran Comedor fuese remplazado por un silencio sepulcral, dando a entender que los alumnos nuevos ya estaban dentro de la sala.

A intervalos de un minuto se escuchaba a una voz gritar los nombres de las distintas casas. A saber Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Su tío, Dumbledore, había ido a Griffindor, al igual que su padre. Pero todos decían que ella era la copia exacta de su madre en todos los sentidos, y ella había sido seleccionada para Slytherin.

Al cambiarse el nombre para no ser reconocida, Lily había tenido que adoptar una procedencia muggle. Sin embargo su madre, Atenea De Morgane y su padre, Jacques Simons, habían sido grandes magos. (N/A: Ninguna mujer de la familia De Morgane ha de perder su apellido al contraer matrimonio).

El caso es que poco después de que la voz acabase de seleccionar a los alumnos nuevos de primer curso, escuchó como el director la nombraba… Medio segundo y la puerta por la que tenía que salir se abrió como por arte de magia.

Con paso lento, pero firme y decidido, la joven pelirroja avanzó por el largo pasillo central entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw hasta llegar a una tarima existente justo delante de la Mesa Alta, donde la profesora McGonagall la esperaba junto a un sombrero raído y harapiento.

- Por favor, señorita Evans, siéntese y colóquese el sombrero sobre la cabeza – le indicó la treinteañera.

Lily, que empezaba a comprender como se seleccionaba a los alumnos se sentó e hizo lo propio. En su cabeza empezó a resonar una voz.

"Oaw. ¿Realmente sois vos? Jamás creí poder volver a veros mi señora."

"No soy Morganna. Soy su heredera. Ningún problema supongo."

"Para nada, señora… Bien. Tú eres imposible de seleccionar así que será mejor que elijáis vos. Citaré que son nuestras acciones lo que nos diferencian de los demás."

"Tienes buena memoria, sombrero. Ahora haz el favor de ponerme en Slytherin."

"¿Segura?"

"¿Dudas de mí?"

"¿Debería hacerlo?"

"¿Quieres dejar de responderme con preguntas y gritar de una puñetera vez la dichosa casa?"

"Definitivamente Slytherin."

"Te lo dije."

"No me gusta esa frase."

"Lo sé. Mi memoria también es buena."

"¿Morganna?"

"¿Quién sino?"

"Pero¿cómo?"

"A veces esta señorita entra en trance. No es muy habitual, pero las pocas veces que lo hace consigo llegar hasta ella. Ahora sin embargo, cuando se levante se desmayará por el esfuerzo. Yudieth es muy poderosa, poderosísima… Pero aguantar el hecho de que yo esté dentro de ella todavía le cuesta…"

"Comprendo."

"Ya. Pero venga. La selección no puede durar toda la noche."

"Si, señora."

Esa conversación mental había durado cerca de diez minutos y aunque la profesora McGonagall instaba al director el quitarle el sombrero a esa chiquilla y enviarla de nuevo a casa, Albus Dumbledore seguía impasible, intentando entrar en la mente de su ahijada para saber el por qué de esa tardanza.

Sin embargo, una barrera de poder, de un aura dorada le rebotaba hacia fuera. En ese momento, el sombrero pareció recobrar la vida.

- ¡SLYTHERIN! -

Al oír eso el director casi se cayó de la silla, al contrario que cierto Slytherin llamado Snape quien se sentía orgulloso de la elección de su nueva compañera.

Todo el murmullo de gente cesó de golpe cuando la pelirroja, al intentar levantarse, se desplomó.

Y lo que antes eran murmullos ahora se habían convertido en gritos de pánico y terror cuando, a la vez que la Slytherin caía al suelo, el Gran Comedor quedó a oscuras.

Heidi


End file.
